Unpermitted
by runchrands
Summary: It's BTS NamJin / Namjoon x Seokjin / (Continued) Ini tidak benar. Mereka tahu ini salah dan terlarang. Tapi mereka lebih tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan lebih dari siapapun. / Namjoon sadar, sangat sadar jika sekarang ia tengah berhubungan intim dengan kakaknya. Lelaki yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya. / Sorry for the very late update :(
1. Chapter 1

**Unpermitted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prev tittle: Forbidden Happiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi-BL / Namjoon x Seokjin / NamJin / Warning! Mature Content / DLDR ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like this couple just click the close button above, kay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sekali lagi, serius ini kedepannya(?) bakal ada content yang sama sekali bukan buat anak" jadi yaa begitulah/?**

Selamat membaca ~ :D

* * *

 _Unpermitted_

.

.

.

"Hyung ~" Suara berat yang cukup besar khas seorang lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin dari kegiatannya memotong-motong sayur yang akan di buatnya menjadi sup.

"Yaa? Ada apa Namjoonie?" Balas Seokjin sedikit berteriak menanggapi panggilan sang adik -Namjoon- untuk memastikan suaranya dapat terdengar.

"Aku tidak menemukan buku matematikaku di manapun, apa hyung pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Namjoon kemudian disertai dengan suara debuman benda-benda jatuh menghantam lantai.

Sementara Seokjin hanya menghela napas di bawah sana. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar adiknya itu mencari barang-barangnya di pagi hari seperti ini. Mulai dari buku, _name tag_ , kotak pensil, _earphone_ , hingga yang paling parah _blazer_ nya sendiri. Setelahnya Namjoon akan menyulap kamarnya -yang sudah susah payah Seokjin bersihkan hampir setiap hari- menjadi seperti gudang hanya dalam hitungan menit. Terkadang membuat Seokjin berpikir apakah adiknya itu memiliki ilmu sihir? Tentu saja tidak, itu hanya pemikiran bodohnya saja.

Sambil mengaduk sup yang dibuatnya, Seokjin sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Namjoon mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di ruang tengah, sedangkan Seokjin hanya menemaninya sambil menonton televisi. Dan entah siapa yang memulai mereka lagi-lagi berakhir tertidur di sofa dengan posisi Seokjin tidur di atas tubuh Namjoon beserta pakaian yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Mengingat itu Seokjin menghela napas sekali lagi, sepertinya ia tahu di mana buku itu tersembunyi.

"Mungkin semalam kau menjatuhkannya di sofa ruang tengah dan terselip di bawah, coba cari di sana!" Perintah Seokjin pada Namjoon yang langsung berlari turun dari kamarnya -atau mungkin kamar mereka-.

.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku sudah menemukannya!" Seru Namjoon langsung memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Seokjin yang sedang meletakkan 2 mangkuk sup di atas meja makan. Sementara Seokjin hanya melototkan mata bulatnya pada Namjoon yang nyengir kuda pagi-pagi.

"Berhenti menciumku tiba-tiba, Namjoon."

"Anggap saja sebagai morning kiss, hyung. Keke ~"

"Ish.. Sudahlah. Ayo makan, nanti kita telat."

.

Sederhana, namun penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Beginilah hari-hari yang kakak-beradik ini lalui. Ya, kakak-beradik.

Seokjin dan Namjoon memiliki Ibu yang sama, namun Ayah yang berbeda.

.

.

 ** _Waktu itu Seokjin kecil berumur 1 tahun saat ayahnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan sang eomma tanpa penjelasan apapun, dan setahun setelah itu eommanya menikah dengan lelaki lain yang telah ber baik hati ingin menerimanya dan juga Seokjin yang sikapnya menjadi sedikit pendiam semenjak ayahnya pergi._**

 ** _Setahun setelah itu Namjoon lahir. Dan orang yang paling berbahagia adalah Seokjin, anak berusia 2 tahun itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum tiap kali melihat pergerakan adik bayinya yang begitu mungil. Seokjin sangat senang karena ia tak lagi sendirian, melebihi kebahagiaan Ibu dan ayah barunya. Ibunya berkata bahwa mereka harus saling menyayangi sampai kapanpun karena mereka bersaudara. Jangan pernah saling meninggalkan dan tetaplah bersama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Waktu berlalu. Mereka tumbuh bersama di lingkungan keluarga sederhana dan bahagia. Namjoon tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang sehat, bahkan ialah yang melindungi Seokjin selama ini, posturnya juga lebih tinggi dari Seokjin yang jelas 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tiap kali ada yang hendak menjahili atau berniat jahat pada Seokjin, Namjoon akan selalu ada untuknya._**

 ** _Kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tua mereka terdengar. Mereka kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka di hari yang sama. Setelah kejadian itu, Seokjin kembali terpuruk, hanya ada Namjoon dan nenek yang ia miliki sekarang. Dan mereka hanya tinggal bersama sang nenek semenjak saat itu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seokjin berusia 13 tahun dan Namjoon 11 tahun saat nenek yang telah merawat mereka meninggal dunia. Hanya menyisakan dua kakak-beradik itu sendirian. Menjalani hidup yang belum seharusnya mereka lalui tanpa orang dewasa, membuat mereka berdua menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Berusaha bertahan hidup dalam kerasnya kehidupan tanpa orang tua. Dan Namjoon berjanji, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk membahagiakan Seokjin, satu-satunya orang terkasih yang ia miliki saat ini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semenjak hari itu mereka hanya tinggal berdua menempati rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, peninggalan orang tua mereka.

Hal itulah yang membuat mereka tumbuh bersama dengan hubungan yang sangat dekat. Dan mengenai ciuman Namjoon? Ada yang bertanya-tanya?

Ya, itu tidak salah, mereka sudah sering melakukan itu. Saling bergantung satu sama lain hingga menumbuhkan sesuatu yang terlarang. Menciptakan hubungan yang sudah terlalu dekat, bahkan tidak berbatas apapun. Mereka telah melakukan semuanya bersama, berbagi tawa, tangis, cinta kasih, berbagi kehangatan, termasuk melakukan hubungan intim yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan oleh dua orang berjenis kelamin sama, terlebih lagi mereka dilahirkan dari satu rahim yang sama.

Ini tidak benar. Mereka tahu ini salah dan terlarang. Tapi mereka lebih tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan lebih dari siapapun. Selama mereka bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka bahagia. Itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Lanjut?

.

.

.

Halooo kali ini kopel emak babe nya BTS yang jd korban :3 kkk

ini pendek kan yaa? emang masih prolog mgkn namanya/? ._. *dor

intinya buat yang masih mau tau atau kepo -kalau ada sih- ke depannya mereka bagaimana utarakan suara(?)nya pliss :3

ngetik di kolom review ngga sepanjang ngetik ff kan jd gampang ~ xD #ditendang

oke, sekian, makasi buat yang udh baca, apa lg ngisi kolom kosong itu hoho xD

 ** _love you :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unpermitted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prev tittle: Forbidden Happiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi-BL / Namjoon x Seokjin / NamJin / Warning! Mature Content / DLDR ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like this couple just click the close button above, kay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oke, aku peringatin chap ini udah ada mature content nya, dan bener-bener itu rated (M) jadi yaa begitulah/?**

 **sekali lagi, udah ada. catet, udah ada. jadi mohon pengertiannya/? :3**

Selamat membaca ~ :D

* * *

 _Unpermitted_

.

.

.

Pagi itu sedikit mendung, Namjoon dan Seokjin menunggu di halte bus terdekat dari rumah mereka. Rutinitas pagi yang hampir setiap hari dilakukan. Walaupun masih sangat pagi tapi mereka sudah akan berangkat ke sekolah mengingat jarak dari rumah mereka ke sekolah yang cukup jauh.

"Namjoonie, bangun. Busnya sudah datang." Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pipi Namjoon yang menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi besi halte bus itu. Tidak jarang Namjoon tertidur saat menunggu seperti ini, Seokjin juga tidak heran, karena ia tahu kalau adiknya itu adalah seorang **_heavy sleeper_**.

Namjoon sedikit mengucek matanya dengan telunjuk dan merapikan rambut pirang pucatnya sebelum mengikuti Seokjin yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki bus. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat di tengah dan duduk berdampingan. Dan setelah itu Namjoon akan kembali tertidur dengan menggunakan bahu Seokjin sebagai bantalnya, sementara Seokjin hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, mengusap sayang rambut Namjoon yang sudah sedikit panjang dengan model cepak itu lalu menggenggam tangan adik yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu di pangkuannya. Akan selalu seperti itu.

Seokjin tahu, Namjoon pasti lelah karena sudah bekerja untuk membantu memenuhi biaya hidup mereka, juga untuk menambah uang saku. Karena peninggalan orang tua mereka setidaknya hanya cukup untuk membiayai pendidikan mereka hingga sekarang ini. Jadi Namjoon sudah mulai bekerja untuk menambah uang tabungan mereka berdua.

Namjoon bukanlah anak yang pandai melakukan suatu pekerjaan, terlebih itu menyangkut pekerjaan rumah tangga. Jadi ia tidak bekerja sambilan seperti anak-anak seusia mereka lakukan seperti menjadi pelayan atau pengantar pesanan. Namjoon hanya bisa mengandalkan otak cerdasnya untuk menghasilkan uang. Ia bekerja sebagai guru les _private_ di beberapa keluarga yang anak-anaknya juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Oleh karena itu Seokjin harus selalu memastikan kalau Namjoon mendapatkan nutrisi dan makanan yang sehat yang cukup, hanya itu yang bisa Seokjin lakukan untuk membantu Namjoon. Selain karena Namjoon yang melarangnya bekerja, entah mengapa Seokjin juga tidak bisa membantah adiknya itu. Walaupun Seokjin juga terkadang mendapatkan penghasilan dari pesanan kue yang diterimanya. Jangan heran, Seokjin pandai dalam hal memasak.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah Namjoon dan Seokjin berpisah untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Namjoon memang dua tahun lebih muda dari Seokjin, namun saat ini mereka telah berada di tingkat yang sama, kelas 3 SMA. Ini tidak mengherankan, Namjoon anak yang cerdas, ingat? Jadilah ia memasuki kelas akselerasi pada saat SMP dan sekarang, hingga ia bias setingkat dengan kakaknya.

Memang tidak banyak interaksi yang mereka lakukan pada saat berada di sekolah, karena mereka memiliki teman dekat masing-masing. Lagi pula untuk menghindari kecurigaan teman-temannya jika mereka memiliki orientasi seksual yang 'menyimpang', terlebih lagi karena mereka adalah saudara. Hubungan terlarang yang biasa orang sebut dengan **_Incest_**.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuung aku lapar!" Rajuk Namjoon yang menempelkan pipinya di meja makan. Ia sudah cukup lama menunggu Seokjin memasak yang tak kunjung juga selesai. Padahal Namjoon sudah menawarkan untuk membantunya tadi, tapi Seojin menolak bantuannya secara halus –katanya-. Tapi bagi Namjoon itu sama sekali tidak halus. Bagaimana tidak? Seokjin mengatakan kalau Namjoon membantunya bukan hanya membuatnya makin lama, bahkan mereka bias-bisa tidak makan. Kenapa coba?

 _Well_ , sepertinya Namjoon belum sadar diri kalau tangannya itu cukup berbahaya untuk benda disekitarnya.

Hanya di rumah seperti inilah mereka bisa leluasa menunjukkan kedekatan dan menempel satu sama lain, karena tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, Namjoonie." Seokjin memutar matanya malas sambil menuangkan kimchi yang baru saja dimasaknya. Mengambil nasi dan lauk lainnya kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Disambut dengan tepukan tangan Namjoon seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari pamannya. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang terkadang masih seperti bocah itu.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam Seokjin langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau untuk sekedar mencatat resep baru yang akan dicobanya nanti. Setelah itu menyiapkan keperluan yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah besok. Sedangkan Namjoon jika tidak sedang belajar atau mengerjakan tugas, ia hanya bermain _game_.

Dan terkadang jika Namjoon sedang ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Seokjin, maka Namjoon akan mengatakannya langsung sesaat setelah mereka selesai makan malam, atau pada saat sedang bersantai di ruang tengah berdua. Atau Namjoon memintanya dengan mengiriminya pesan seper-…

*bunyi suara ponsel berdering*

Seokjin membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Mengusap layar benda persegi itu untuk menampakkan nama sang pengirim.

 **From : Namjoonie**

 **"Hyung, aku menginginkannya."**

'Kan? Baru saja dibicarakan Namjoon sudah mengiriminya pesan. Seokjin yang mengerti dengan maksud adiknya itu langsung beranjak dari tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar Namjoon. Setelah lebih dulu membalas pesan singkat itu.

 **To : Namjoonie**

 **"Tunggu di kamarmu."**

.

.

Namjoon tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari Seokjin. Lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya sambil memasang ekspresi jahilnya.

Dan benar saja, baru selangkah Seokjin membuka pintu kamar itu, Namjoon sudah 'menyerang' nya lebih dulu. Memang sangat susah mengatur hormon di usianya, jadi itu bukan salahnya, 'kan?

Mata Seokjin membulat saat tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluknya dan melumat bibirnya sedikit kasar. Tak ada yang bisa Seokjin lakukan dalam keterkejutannya selain mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namjoon, menikmati setiap kecupan dan lumatan lalu melompat membuat posisinya seperti koala dalam gendongan tubuh tegap Namjoon.

Namjoon segera membawa tubuh mereka berdua ke ranjangnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Kini Seokjin telah berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh Namjoon, dengan sebelah tangan Namjoon yang sudah memasuki kaos putih tipis yang ia kenakan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sedikitpun. Sepertinya Namjoon tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Lidah basah nan hangat saling melilit, Seokjin menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi di tengkuk Namjoon untuk mulai membuka pakaiannya. Namun wajahnya berubah merengut ketika Namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menahan tangan Seokjin yang baru saja hendak melepas kaosnya sendiri.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Seokjin sedikit cemberut. Yang benar saja, ia sudah sedikit -ekhem- terangsang karena perbuatan Namjoon dan sekarang lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba menghentikan semuanya? Menyebalkan.

Namun sepertinya Seokjin sekali lagi harus merutuki dirinya karena belum mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Namjoon selanjutnya, yang membuat pipinya merona hebat.

"Jangan dilepas dulu, hyung. Aku lebih suka kalau aku sendiri yang menelanjangimu." Namjoon mengucapkan itu dengan santai dan menatap nakal Seokjin yang sudah tampak berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah manapun asalkan tidak melihat seringaian nakal lelaki tampan yang sayangnya adalah adiknya sendiri itu.

"Byuntae Joon!"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar omelan Seokjin. Walaupun menggerutu seperti itu ia tahu, Seokjin juga menginginkannya.

"Mulai lagi?"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil.

"Angkat tanganmu, hyung."

Dan dengan aba-aba Namjoon itu Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga hampir menyentuh kepala ranjang Namjoon, sementara sang pemilik kamar langsung menarik kaos yang dikenakan Seokjin dengan sekali tarikan. Menampakkan kulit putih mulus sang kakak. Kulit yang menjadi tempat favorit Namjoon untuk melukis warna merah cerah yang kontras di kulit Seokjin dengan bibirnya. Tak lupa ia juga melepaskan kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakainya tadi hingga kini mereka berdua dalam keadaan _topless_.

Keduanya pun saling memandang selama beberapa saat, mengamati betapa indahnya lekuk tubuh yang terpampang dihadapan mereka saat ini. Namjoon yang tak pernah bosan untuk memuji kulit Seokjin yang sangat putih, mulus dan kenyal seperti wanita. Sedangkan Seokjin cukup lama terpaku, selama ini ia belum pernah benar-benar mengamati Namjoon seperti ini. Namjoon semakin terlihat tampan dengan otot dada dan bahu yang mulai menonjol serta di lapisi oleh kulit _tan_ yang sangat seksi. Membuat Seokjin rasanya juga ingin meninggalkan bekas tanda 'kepemilikan' nya di sana. Setelah cukup saling memandang, mereka berdua pun tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya.

Namjoon kembali memberikan Seokjin kecupan-kecupan mulai dari bibir dan beralih hingga ke leher jenjang lelaki cantik yang berada di bawahnya itu. Seokjin mulai mengeluarkan desahannya saat Namjoon menghisap kulitnya dengan kuat dan menggoda sesuatu di selangkannya yang masih terbalut celana pendek itu dengan mengusap-usap dan sesekali menggenggamnya.

Sementara tangan Seokjin juga tidak tinggal diam. Kini tangannya tengah sibuk meraih resleting _jeans_ yang dikenakan Namjoon. Setelah berhasil membukanya Seokjin langsung memasukkan tangannya dan memainkan milik Namjoon yang ternyata sudah menegang. Ia sedikit mengurutnya, membuat Namjoon mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Nggh.. Ahh.. Tanganmu, hyung." Tegurnya beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seokjin di selangkangannya.

"Tanggung jawab!" Namjoon menyeringai, menarik turun celana Seokjin hingga membuatnya sudah benar-benar _naked_ sekarang.

Seokjin hanya tertawa. "Dengan senang hati, bocah." Seokjin menyentil dahi Namjoon, yang mendapatkan protes dari sang 'bocah'.

"Walaupun begitu tapi bocah inilah yang akan membuatmu mendesah hingga lelah malam ini."

"Coba saja." Tantang Seokjin lalu melakukan hal yang sama menarik celana Namjoon seluruhnya. Kini tubuh keduanya sudah benar-benar polos tak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

.

.

Desahannya menggila.

"Nghh.. Ahhnggh.." Seokjin mendesah kuat dipangkuan Namjoon, tangan lelaki berlesung pipi itu memainkan otot dan lubang masuknya di bawah sana. Sedangkan Namjoon mendesah karena Seokjin menggenggam kejantanannya yang sudah licin akibat campuran saliva Seokjin dan cairan _precum_ itu dengan kuat, menggerakkan tangannya naik turun hingga membuat Namjoon semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ahh.. Hahh Hyuunghh.."

"Ahh.. Lakukanh sekharanghh Namjoonnhh.."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Namjoon melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke pinggul Seokjin, mengangkatnya dengan mudah sementara tangan kirinya mengarahkan kejantanannya pada cincin berkerut Seokjin.

"Tahan sedikit, hyung."

Seokjin mengangguk, menutup rapat kedua matanya saat milik Namjoon mulai menerobos memasukinya. Walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukannya tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit.

"A-..AHHH!"

Seokjin memekik kuat saat milik Namjoon sudah ia tanamkan sepenuhnya ke dalam Seokjin dengan sekali hentakan. Namjoon meringis merasakan Seokjin memeluk leher nya dengan kuat dan menggigit bahunya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Namjoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, begitu pula dengan Seokjin. Kini kamar itu telah dipenuhi oleh desahan, erangan, dan suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan beserta suara decitan ranjang akibat dari pergerakan dua insan yang sedang bercinta di atasnya.

Setelah bergumul selama kurang lebih satu jam, keduanya mencapai klimaks nya bersamaan, cairan cinta Namjoon memenuhi Seokjin di dalam. Namjoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Seokjin, badan mereka penuh dengan peluh, rambut pirang Namjoon sudah lepek hingga menempel di dahinya. Dada yang saling menempel tertasa naik turun untuk menyesuaikan udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru mereka.

.

.

Namjoon menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin, memeluk posesif lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hiks.."

Namjoon yang baru saja akan tidur kembali membuka mata sipitnya karena sebuah isakan.

"Jangan menangis, hyung. Hatiku sakit mendengar tangisanmu." Ia menghapus air mata sang kakak dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tak perlu takut, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Seokjin semakin terisak, membalikkan badannya untuk memeluk Namjoon dan menangis dalam pelukan adiknya, lelaki yang dicintainya. Catat, dicintainya.

Ia bersyukur Namjoon mengerti tanpa ia harus menjelaskan apapun. Seokjin biasa seperti ini, menangis setelah mengingat kalau mereka berdua adalah kakak-beradik. Sebuah kenyataan yang sampai sekarang dibencinya. Mengapa ia harus dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama dengan Namjoon? Kenapa?

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil di dada Namjoon, dan mengeratkan pelukannya. " _Nado_."

Setelahnya mereka pun terlelap dengan saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Esok harinya mereka lalui seperti biasa. Seokjin berencana untuk mengajak Namjoon berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti mengingat sudah cukup lama sejak mereka pergi berdua.

"Namjoonie.."

"Ya, hyung?" Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _pancake_ di hadapannya untuk menatap Seokjin.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita berjalan-jalan?"

Namjoon sedikit berpikir, hampir saja ia 'mengiyakan' ajakan Seokjin jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia memiliki janji untuk mengajari salah satu anak didik _private_ nya hari ini.

"Maaf hyung, hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan mengajari Jungkook dan teman-temannya."

Tampak sedikit raut kecewa di wajah Seokjin, namun lelaki cantik itu langsung mengubahnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah, lain kali saja kalau begitu. Aku akan pulang lebih dulu."

"Hyung langsung pulang ya, jaga dirimu. Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin." Ucap Namjoon uyang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Seokjin menepati janjinya pada Namjoon dengan langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia menaiki bus yang sudah ditunggunya sekitar sepuluh menit.

Seokjin mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, jadi ia bisa dengan jelas melihat keluar jalanan di sekitarnya. Ia memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya dan memutar salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Tidur sedikit di perjalanan ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh tidak buruk, 'kan?

Namun baru saja hendak menutup matanya, Seokjin tertegun melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Matanya terus mengikuti dua orang lelaki berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya berjalan berdampingan hingga mereka tak lagi terlihat. Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnnya di kursi, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit dan kini matanya sudah memanas menahan air mata.

Masih dapat dengan jelas ia ingat kedua lelaki itu, berjalan berdampingan dengan saling tertawa bahagia. Salah satu dari mereka berambut pirang, yang sudah jelas itu adalah Namjoon, adiknya. Sementara lelaki yang satunya lagi berambut hitam, dengan kulit putih dan senyum manis.

Pagi tadi Namjoon menolak ajakannya dengan alasan telah memiliki janji mengajar. Tapi apa yang baru saja dilihatnya? Apa ia salah lihat? Tidak mungkin. Seokjin menyingkirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia salah lihat, karena jelas itu adalah Namjoon.

Ternyata janji mengajar yang dimaksud Namjoon adalah… ini?

Ia tersenyum getir.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Seokjin menangis. Bukan karena ia berlebihan ataupun cengeng, hanya saja Ia tak menyangka. Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cut! Cut! (?)

.

.

.

.

uluuuuh maap ini pertama kalinya diriku menulis NC yang kayak beginian(?) dengan sangat jelas begituu :'3 aduhh aku tuh ngga bisa diginiin #salah

oke, semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan untuk para reader nim tercintaa mumumu :*

dan tolong jangan begal saya kalau ceritanya jd ngga jelas/? :'3 hiks

makasi buat yang udah fav, follow dan udah susah payah ngetik di kolom review ituu duhh aku terharu :'3

jangan lelah" komentar yaa, supaya bisa jadi masukan buat aku atau ide cerita jg mungkin hoho ~ :D

intinya makasi buat semua aja, siders juga deh biar adil :Db

 **Love ya ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unpermitted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prev tittle: Forbidden Happiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi-BL / Namjoon x Seokjin / NamJin / Warning! Mature Content / DLDR ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like this couple just click the close button above, kay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini aman kok tp agak sedikit drama :'3 *digiles* oke, langsung aja, maaf kalau ada typo yang terselip, manusiawi/?**

Selamat membaca ~ :D

* * *

 _Unpermitted_

.

.

.

 **"** **Aku ke rumah Minseok, mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari di sana** **."**

Setelah menulis pesan singkat itu dan menempelkannya di meja makan, Seokjin segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti, buku, dan keperluan yang akan dibutuhkannya besok. Malam ini ia memutuskan akan menginap bersama di rumah Minseok, salah satu teman dekatnya. Bukan karena apa, Seokjin hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon dulu mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh adik satu-satunya itu. Mungkin keputusan Seokjin untuk meninggalkan rumahnya malam ini sedikit berlebihan, entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Seokjin membuka lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian, memasukkannya ke dalam tas disertai dengan bukunya. Jujur saja pikiran Seokjin saat ini tidak lah berpusat pada barang-barang di hadapannya melainkan terbang entah dimana bersama dengan keberadaan Namjoon. Bibir tebalnya terus saja mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan lelaki tinggi itu.

 _'Apa dia akan baik-baik saja jika kutinggalkan sendiri ?'_

 _'Nanti dia makan apa kalau aku tidak masak ?'_

 _'Apa dia akan mencariku atau bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali ?'_

Aish, Seokjin mengusak rambut merahnya frustasi, meniup poni nya hingga sedikit terangkat. Dan sedetik setelah itu ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

 _'Ah, bodo! Lagipula dia juga telah berbohong padaku jadi biar saja.'_

Putus nya final, lalu meninggalkan kamarnya dan berlari kecil kebawah tidak ingin memikirkan makhluk berambut pirang itu untuk saat ini. Seokjin mengamati rumahnya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar menutup pintunya dan melenggang pergi.

Seokjin pun menuju ke rumah Minseok yang jaraknya sekitar setengah dari jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah. Tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya apa yang telah dilihatnya itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

.

.

.

"Namjoon hyung ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya ?" Tanya salah satu anak berkulit seputih susu itu pada Namjoon yang tengah dilingkari oleh beberapa anak yang diketahui adalah teman Jungkook -anak yang diajari _private_ oleh Namjoon-.

"Kau harus memperhatikan soalnya baik-baik Junhong-ah, lihat nilai apa saja yang sudah ada lalu masukkan ke dalam rumus yang sesuai." Namjoon menjelaskan pada anak yang bernama Junhong itu dengan sedikit memberikan contoh di selembar kertas dan menuliskan beberapa angka dan rumus di sana.

Junhong mengamati setiap contoh yang diberikan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Nah, begini. Mudah kan ?"

"Iya! Kalau begini lebih mudah." Seru Junhong ceria yang mendapat gelengan malas dari Jungkook, Sanghyuk, dan Yugyeom yang juga sedang diajari oleh Namjoon.

Sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil merasa puas karena tidak sia-sia ia mengajari dan berbagi ilmu pada anak-anak itu.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi sebelum kita menyelesaikan pembelajaran hari ini ?" Tanya Namjoon sekali lagi sambil melirik langit yang sudah berwarna jingga, sebentar lagi gelap.

"Tidak hyung. Kami sudah mengerti terima kasih." Ujar Jungkook dengan cengiran kelinci khas nya mewakili ketiga anak yang lain.

"Setelah ini kami ingin makan di kedai ramen langganan kami hyung, Namjoon hyung ikut dengan kami 'kan ?" Ajak salah seorang anak yang bernama Sanghyuk.

Namjoon melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, bukannya tidak ingin menemani anak-anak itu tapi sungguh tubuhnya saat ini terasa tidak enak. Mungkin kelelahan.

"Maaf anak-anak, hyung tidak bisa ikut sekarang, badanku sedikit tidak enak." Tolak Namjoon secara halus, namun membuat anak-anak itu terutama Jungkook terlihat panik mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Namjoon hyung kau sakit ?" Tanya Jungkook, tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya terlebih saat ia baru menyadari wajah Namjoon yang pucat setelah diperhatikan baik-baik.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang, jika kami tahu kami akan minta diajari lain hari saja." Kali ini Yugyeom yang berbicara dengan wajah yang ditekuk sedih karena merasa bersalah.

"Ayolah anak-anak. Aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit kelelahan." Hibur Namjoon dengan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Ia merasa hatinya menghangat karena mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Kalian pulanglah, hyung juga akan pulang setelah ini." Ajaknya lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan keempat anak itu.

Mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan, keempat anak itu berbelok kanan sedangkan Namjoon kiri. Menuju halte bus terdekat dari situ. Namun sebelumnya Namjoon terlebih dahulu mampir ke mini market untuk membeli dua kotak susu.

.

.

Namjoon meminum satu kotak susu itu sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bus yang ia tumpangi. Hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang hanya ia isi dengan _pancake_ sejak pagi tadi. Kegiatannya yang padat di sekolah hari ini membuatnya tidak sempat untuk makan siang pada saat jam istirahat. Ditambah lagi ia memberikan les sepulang sekolah. Jujur saja ia menolak ajakan anak-anak itu selain karena tubuhnya yang terasa kurang sehat, juga karena ia ingin segera pulang dan mencicipi masakan Seokjin yang baginya tentu saja lebih enak dibandingkan dengan makanan lainnya.

Namjoon memandang kearah luar jendela untuk melihat langit yang sudah menggelap, ia tersenyum kecil sudah tak sabar ingin segera pulang dan menemui Seokjin, mengurung lelaki cantik itu di dalam dekapannya atau memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipi mulusnya. Namjoon lalu menyandarkan punggungnnya pada sandaran kursi dan menutup matanya, ia merasa sangat lemas sekarang.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok_

Seokjin mengetuk pintu bercat putih di depannya, ia sudah tiba di rumah Minseok baru saja. Indra pendengarnya dapat menangkap suara teman sebangkunya itu dari dalam. Tidak lama setelah itu Minseok datang dengan membuka pintu dan langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan mewah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan sesaat setelah menyapa sang nyonya pemilik kediaman Kim itu. Ny. Kim memang sudah menganggap sahabat anaknya itu sebagai anak sendiri. Seokjin membalas pelukan hangat Ny. Kim dengan lembut. Ia sungguh senang dapat diterima dengan baik dikeluarga ini, karena membuatnya merasa seperti mempunyai seorang ibu lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, eomma." Ucapnya pelan.

"Eomma juga merindukamu, Seokkie," Ny. Kim mengusak sayang puncak kepala Seokjin, ia sedikit kesusahan karena sungguh, anak itu lumayan tinggi.

"Baiklah, kami naik ke atas dulu ya eomma. Ayo, Seokkie!" Seru Minseok yang lagi-lagi sudah menarik tangan Seokjin entah sejak kapan.

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam kamar Minseok, Seokjin meletakkan tasnya di sisi tempat tidur kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di karpet hijau muda di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Minseok mengangkat suara lebih dulu. "Tumben, ada apa tiba-tiba ingin menginap di sini Seokkie?"

"Tidaka ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin saja, aku merindukan eomma." Jawabnya singkat. Ia tidak berbohong, tapi alasan utamanya ke sini bukan karena itu. Melainkan karena ingin menghindari adiknya saja.

"Lebih baik kita mengerjakan tugas biologi saja, lebih cepat selesai 'kan lebih baik." Ajak Seokjin pada Minseok yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin. _Well,_ Sejujurnya Seokjin hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Minseok tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita makan malam dulu. Dan kau dapat menggunakan kamar di sebelah kamarku seperti biasa." Ucap lelaki berpipi tembam itu sambil mengambil beberapa buku cetak dan alat tulis.

"Siiip! Gomawo _baozi_ ~" Goda Seokjin pada Minseok dengan suara yang sengaja dimut-imutkan.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin hyung aku pulaaaaang!"

Seru Namjoon sambil bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya dengan bersemangat. Namun semuanya diluar dari perkiraan Namjoon. Ia masuk hanya untuk mendapati ruangan yang masih gelap menandakan tak ada seorang pun di dalam.

 _'Apa Seokjin hyung belum pulang ?'_ Batinnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menekan saklar lampu dan menuju dapur. Sepasang mata sipitnya kemudian menemukan notes berwarna merah muda yang terletak di meja makan. Tangannya meraih catatan kecil itu lalu membaca isinya yang bertuliskan :

 **"** **Aku ke rumah Minseok, mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari di sana** **."**

"Kenapa tidak mengirimi ku pesan, hyung ?" Gumamnya meraih ponsel dari dalam sakunya lalu mengetik pesan untuk Seokjin.

 **To : Seokjinnie**

 **"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku di sekolah tadi hyung ?"**

Usai mengirimkan pesan itu Namjoon menarik salah satu kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menunggu balasan pesan Seokjin sambil merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa pening di kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan.

.

.

Biasanya Seokjin akan cepat membalas pesannya, namun saast mengecek jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya Namjoon mendesah ringan. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia menunggu tapi belum ada balasan juga.

Namjoon menyerah, selain karena tubuhnya yang menuntut untuk diistirahatkan ia juga merasa lapar. Namjoon menyentuh perutnya yang terasa perih di dalam. Rasanya seperti terbakar, membuatnya mual. Ia meraih tas nya dan mengambil sekotak susu lagi. Membuka dan meneguknya hingga habis. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, pikirnya.

Namjoon membuang kotak susu yang sudah kosong itu lebih dulu sebelum mengambil tas dan membawa tubuhnya ke kamar dengan langkah yang berat karena lemas. Ia memilih untuk tidur saja, mengabaikan nyeri yang dirasakannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada mengambil resiko keluar membeli sesuatu dan dia ambruk di tengah jalan.

Sesampainya di kamar Namjoon langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dulu. Ia menekan tombol kecil di sisi ponselnya, mengusap layarnya dengan lihai dan menghubungi kontak seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin.

Setelah tiga kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Seokjin yang tidak membuahkan hasil, Namjoon berhenti. Mungkin hyung nya sedang sibuk hingga menonaktifkan ponselnya. Jadilah ia hanya mengirimkan pesan sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

 **To : Seokjinnie**

 **"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Sampai bertemu di sekolah besok.**

 **Jaljayo."**

.

.

.

Pagi itu seorang lelaki berpipi tembam, wajah manis, mata sipit dan tinggi badan yang dapat di masukkan ke dalam kategori _mini_ untuk seorang laki-laki itu mengetuk perlahan pintu di hadapannya hendak membangunkan seseorang yang tidur di dalamnya.

Minseok -lelaki itu- kemudian memutuskan untuk langsung masuk dan menghampiri gundukan di bawah selimut putih yang masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Seokkie.. Hei Kim Seokjin ayo bangun!" Minseok menyingkap selimut putih tebal itu dan menampakkan setengah tubuh makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah Seokjin hingga bagian pinggangnya. Tidak biasanya ia sulit dibangunkan seperti ini, terlebih lagi Seokjin adalah seorang _morning person_.

"Seokkie cepatlah bangun kalau tidak ingin di hukum sama guru _killer_ itu!"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kim Seokjin demi tuhan!" Minseok menyerah, ia menaiki tempat tidur itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di atas Seokjin yang masih menelungkup. Sedetik kemudian Minseok bergerak liar berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas punggung Seokjin. Tentu saja itu membuat tidur lelaki cantik di bawahnya jadi terganggu dan itu berhasil membangunkan Seokjin dengan sukses.

"Ukh.. Minnie! Bangunlah kau membuatku sesak! Uhuk.."

Setelah itu Minseok bangkit dengan cepat dan duduk bersila di samping Seokjin yang akhirnya sudah membuka matanya.

"Habisnya tidak biasanya kau tidur mayat seperti ini." Minseok memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa semalam kau tidak tidur?" Tanya nya kemudian.

"Aku tidur kok, setelah jam 4 pagi."

"Mwo?! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengutak-atik resep." Seokjin menampakkan cengiran bodohnya. Ia tidak berbohong, memang semalaman ia hanya melakukan itu. Ingin belajar sebenarnya, tapi hal itu malah akan mengingatkannya pada Namjoon yang sering mengajarinya. Jadilah ia mengabaikan buku pelajarannya dan memilih untuk menulis resep saja.

"Kau ini. Bisa-bisa kau mengalahkan bibi Huang dalam hal memasak. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya setelah ini kau harus membuat sesuatu untukku!" Titah Minseok yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Iya-iya baiklah. Kau mau apa, hmm? Bakpao?"

Minseok langsung menoleh cepat dan memberikan death glare pada Seokjin yang baru saja menyebut 'Bakpao'. Lelaki manis itu paling tidak suka jika seseorang menyamakannya dengan bakpao hanya karena kulitnya yang putih dan pipinya yang tembam.

Sementara Seokjin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menahan tawa dan semakin gencar mengerjai sahabatnya ini. "Pfft.. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat itu. Masa bakpao makan bakpao? Hahaha!"

"YAK! KIM SEOKJIIIIN!"

"Hahaha.." Seokjin melompat cepat dari tempat tidur dari berlari keluar, hendak meminta pertolongan pada Ny. Kim.

"Eommaaaaa tolong! Minnie ingin mencekik ku!" Teriaknya heboh sambil berlari dari Minseok yang mengejarnya di belakang. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Minseok bisa berlari secepat itu.

Di dalam dapur Ny. Kim hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak-anak itu. Ia bersykur Minseok dekat dengan Seokjin, Jaehwan, dan Daehyun. Karena semenjak mereka berteman, Minseok tidak pernah lagi merasa kesepian sebagai anak tunggal di keluarganya. Ny. Kim sudah menganggap ketiga sahabat anaknya itu sebagai anak kandungnya.

Kegaduhan yang mereka berdua buat pagi-pagi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin dari seseorang. Sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang hari ini.

Dan Seokjin lupa mengecek ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, peluh sudah membasahi sebagian pelipis dan wajahnya. Ia terbangun karena rasa nyeri di perutnya kembali timbul, bahkan saat ini rasanya jauh lebih perih dari yang kemarin. Sungguh bahkan untuk bangkit pun rasanya sangat sulit bagi Namjoon. Sakit sekali, ia meringkuk di tempat tidur sambil memegangi perutnya diikuti rintihan perih.

Dengan susah payah Namjoon meraih ponsel nya dan mengetik pesan untuk teman sekelasnya, ingin memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Dan setelah itu ia kembali meringkuk kesakitan, rasanya seperti menusuk-nusuk perutnya. Kedua sudut mata Namjoon sudah digenangi air mata. Sungguh ia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan Seokjin saat ini.

Namjoon mengambil ponselnya lagi hendak menghubungi Seokjin, namun ponsel kakaknya itu masih tidak aktif sejak semalam. Namjoon mengetikkan beberapa pesan dan berusaha bertahan agar tetap sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eommaaaa kami berangkat dulu!" Seru Minseok dan Seokjin setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Seokjin mencium pipi Ny. Kim di sebelah kanan sedangkan Minseok di sebelah kiri.

Ny. Kim mengusap sayang kepala kedua anak itu dan tertawa kecil. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka. "Hati-hati di jalan. Pastikan kalian belajar dengan baik, arasseo?"

"Arasseo eomma!" Jawabnya bersamaan lagi sebelum berlari keluar menuju mobil pribadi Minseok yang sudah menunggu mereka di luar.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah Seokjin dan Minseok langsung menuju ke kelas mereka. Jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai, Seokjin melihat jam bundar yang tergantung di kelasnya. Masih ada waktu sebelum bel pertama masuk berbunyi. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan Namjoon, tadi saat melintas di depan kelasnya tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran adiknya itu di sana.

 _'Apa mungkin dia telat bangun?'_

Seokjin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ke kelas Namjoon. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Namjoon masuk sekolah hari ini. Namun sebelum tiba di kelasnya, Seokjin berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa yang ia kenal sebagai teman dekat Namjoon.

Salah satu dari mereka pun menyapa Seokjin dan bertanya. Lelaki itu bertubuh kurus dan berwajah sedikit lonjong. "Seokjin hyung, Namjoon sakit apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Seokjin terkejut. _'S..Sakit? Namjoon sakit?'_

"Apa maksudmu, Hoseok-ah?"

"Hyung tidak tahu? Tadi dia mengirimi ku pesan, dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini karena sakit."

"Ah, iya! Aku baru ingat. Kemarin sepupuku juga bilang kalau wajah Namjoon terlihat pucat saat mengajari teman sekelompoknya." Lanjut salah seorang lelaki lagi, yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu Jungkook, namanya Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

Sedetik setelah mendengar itu Seokjin segera berbalik dan berlari kencang kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan 3 orang yang masih mematung saling berpandangan bingung di tempatnya karena Seokjin pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar kabar kalau adiknya sedang sakit. Dan sialnya lagi Seokjin lupa mengaktifkan ponselnya sejak semalam. Seokjin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sesampainya di kelas, Seokjin membuka pintu kelas dengan keras membuat seluruh temannya menoleh kaget, tapi Seokjin tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya Namjoon. Ia merogoh tas nya dengan terburu-buru untuk mengambil ponsel kemudian mengaktifkannya, dan benar saja banyak pesan yang masuk rata-rata dari Namjoon.

Seokjin membaca isi pesan itu namun tiga pesan terakhir membuat jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti.

 **From : Namjoonie**

 **"Hyung.. Tolong"**

 **From : Namjoonie**

 **"Hyung di mana?"**

 **From : Namjoonie**

 **"Sakit.."**

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera mengambil tas nya dan berlari keluar. Mengabaikan Minseok, Jaehwan, dan Daehyun yang berteriak memanggilnya. Yang benar saja, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai tetapi Seokjin seolah tidak mendengarkan mereka

.

.

.

.

Napas Seokjin memburu karena terlalu banyak berlari. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya sedari tadi mebayangkan Namjoon yang kesakitan sendirian. Ia menekan tombol kecil di ponselnya lalu menghubungi Namjoon. Percobaan pertama hingga ketiga Namjoon tak kunjung juga menjawab panggilannya. Bohong kalau Seokjin tidak panik saat itu juga.

Sementara di lain tempat, Namjoon bisa mendengar dan merasakan ponselnya berbunyi, tapi sangat sulit untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Saat mata sayunya menangkap nama sang pemanggil, tertera nama Seokjin di sana, ia pun segera menganagkat panggilan itu dan berujar lemah.

"H..hyung."

.

.

.

"H..hyung.. Di-dimana?"

Mendengar suara Namjoon yang sangat lemah hampir tidak terdengar di seberang sana membuat Seokjin yang tadinya bersandar kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

"Ne, Namjoonie.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku akan segera pulang."

"S-sakit hyung.. Sakit se..kali.."

"Hiks.. I-iya sayang, sebentar lagi.. Bertahanlah ku mohon.. Hiks" Seokjin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas Namjoon sedang merintih, hampir menangis. Padahal anak itu belum pernah menangis dan mengeluh jika sedang sakit. Ini pertama kalinya. Dan itu sangat menohok hatinya, pasalnya ia tidak berada di sisinya saat Namjoon membutuhkannya.

"Uhuk.. Hhhh.." Suara Namjoon tersengal, setelah itu terdengar suara kalau lelaki itu tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya di seberang sana.

"Namjoonie! Ada apa? Kau kenapa?!" Seokjin bisa memastikan Namjoon sedang muntah.

"..." Namjoon tidak menjawab, hanya suara yang sama yang terdengar.

"Namjoon.. Hiks.. jawab aku!" Seokjin semakin panik bukan main. Ia bergerak gelisah di kursinya, meremas ujung seragamnya dengan keras.

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Namjoon!"

Dan setelah itu, hal terakhir yang Seokjin dengar hanya suara sesuatu benda membentur lantai dan tak ada suara apa-apa lagi.

"Namjoon! Kim Namjoon!"

"Hiks.. Namjoon..!"

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Seokjin menginjakkan kakinya di depan rumah, lelaki cantik itu segera berlari ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke kamar Namjoon, membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

"Namjoon!"

Jantungnya seakan jatuh kedasar perut melihat Namjoon yang tergeletak di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tidak sadarkan diri dengan cairan putih bercampur lendir yang menggenang di sisi tubuhnya. Cairan itu berwarna putih dan bercampur warna merah.

"Da-darah?" Gumamnya lirih.

Mata Seokjin membulat. Ia segera meraih tubuh adiknya itu dan menempatkan kepala Namjoon di pangkuannya. Seokjin dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Namjoon yang sangat tinggi setelah menempatkan punggung tangannya di dahi Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ia sudah mencoba menyadarkan Namjoon namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia juga sudah membersihkan cairan yang mengotori sisi wajah Namjoon tanpa jijik sedikitpun.

Seokjin menangis, kebingungan. Untung saja ia teringat akan tetangganya di depan rumah. Seingatnya suami bibi Lee adalah seorang dokter. Seokjin pun memapah Namjoon untuk membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dan menuju ke rumah di depannya.

Seokjin menekan bel rumah itu berkali-kali hingga muncul seorang wanita paruh baya di balik pintu yang terbuka itu. Wanita itu terkejut melihat keadaan Seokjin yang berantakan, seragamnya tertata kusut dan sedikit basah karena berkeringat, jangan lupakan air matanya yang juga masih menetes.

"Ya Tuhan! Seokjin-ah ada apa?" Tanya bibi Lee panik.

"Tolong. Hiks.. Namjoon, di..diaa sedang sakit.. Aku tidak tahu, bi. Nam..Namjoon. Hiks..."

"Tenanglah, suamiku baru saja akan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Bawalah Namjoon ke sana bersamanya." Ucapnya kemudian sambil mengusap punggung Seokjin untuk menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Yeobo. Yeobo! Tolong periksa keadaan Namjoon, dia sedang sakit. Dan antar mereka ke rumah sakit." Pinta bibi Lee pada suaminya yang baru saja hendak ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, tolong masukkan tas dan peralatanku ke dalam mobil, aku akan mengecek keadaan Namjoon dulu. Aku berangkat, sayang." Paman Lee tampak mencium kening istrinya sebelum melangkah keluar bersama dengan Seokjin yang membungkuk dalam pada sepasang suami istri itu.

.

.

"Tenanglah, adikmu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap paman Lee dengan tersenyum hangat pada Seokjin yang terlihat sangat gelisah sejak tadi.

"Sekarang bantu aku mengangkatnya, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Lanjutnya lagi memberi aba-aba pada Seokjin yang mematung saking paniknya saat Namjoon sempat diperiksa olehnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di rumah sakit saat itu cukup ramai, seorang lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi dan tegap, berpakaian serba hitam namun tidak menutupi betapa sempurnanya pahatan paras tampan lelaki itu. Ia tampak menyusuri beberapa jalan di rumah sakit. Mencari-cari tempat tujuannya datang ke tempat yang identik dengan aroma obat-obatan yang menguar di setiap sudutnya.

Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang masih menempel di sisi telinganya.

"Iya, tuan. Saya sudah tiba, hanya tinggal memastikan beberapa hal lagi. Anda tak perlu khawatir akan saya selesaikan secepatnya."

Setelah itu sambungan telepon pun terputus. Meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu memakai kacamata hitam yang tadi menggantung di kerah bajunya. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu tempat di rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengikuti paman Lee serta beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih yang terlihat sibuk menangani Namjoon di sisinya. Ia masih sempat melihat keadaan adiknya sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruang gawat darurat itu, membiarkan dokter dan perawat menangani Namjoon di dalam. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti bergerak gelisah, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Seokjin tidak bisa berlama-lama di depan ruangan yang menyimpan adiknya di dalam sana, ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu baru akan kembali sebentar lagi. Pikirannya sungguh tidak tenang sekarang. Seokjin berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, meremas ujung pakaiannya tanpa melihat jalan di depannya hingga ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

 **BRUKK**

Suara ringisan terdengar meluncur dari bibir Seokjin. Setelah menabrak seseorang itu ia terjatuh, bisa dipastikan kalau orang yang dia tabrak baru saja adalah seorang pria saat mendengar suara orang itu.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Seokjin.

Seokjin meraih uluran tangan orang itu dan berdiri cepat. Sepasang mata bulatnya dapat dengan jelas menangkap pantulan sosok orang di hadapannya saat ini. Dia seorang lelaki, berpakaian hitam sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, tubuhnya tegap dan kulitnya sedikit _tan_ , namun wajahnya tidak jelas karena matanya tertutupi kacamata hitam. Seokjin sempat terdiam sebentar karena mengamati orang itu.

Sementara lelaki dihadapannya juga ikut terdiam, terkejut melihat siapa orang yang baru saja bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja dengannya ini. Ia pun segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Seokjin dan kembali bertanya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku yang berjalan tidak hati-hati."

Hal itu membuat Seokjin tersadar dari kediamannya. "A-ah.. I..iya aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku juga, aku berjalan sambil menunduk." Seokjin sedikit membungkuk saat mengucapkan permintaan maaf itu.

"Aku harus segera pergi, maafkan aku sekali lagi, tuan. Permisi." Ucap Seokjin sekali lagi sambil menunduk dan berlalu di hadapan orang itu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memanggilnya dengan _'tuan'_ , itu karena suaranya yang sangat berat dan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap.

Seokjin pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan lelaki itu yang tampak mengambil sesuatu dari saku _coat_ nya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, tuan. Maaf mengganggu anda lagi, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan." Kata lelaki itu pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di seberang sana.

"Sepertinya saya sudah menemukan ** _nya_**." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap sebuah foto di tangan kanannya.

Di dalam foto itu tampak seorang lelaki berwajah cantik berseragam sekolah menengah atas, dan sangat jelas foto itu di ambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek foto. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya tadi, Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Unpermitted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prev tittle: Forbidden Happiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi-BL / Namjoon x Seokjin / NamJin / Warning! Mature Content / DLDR ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like this couple just click the close button above, kay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napasnya terdengar berat, udara yang mengalir melalui bibir tebal lelaki cantik itu menghasilkan helaan panjang. Punggungnya bersandar di sebuah kursi yang terletak tepat di sisi _brankar_ pasien di mana adiknya terbaring. Seokjin termenung memikirkan perkataan paman Lee padanya tadi.

' _Sederhananya paman bisa mengatakan kalau Namjoon mengalami iritasi lambung. Cairan yang kau lihat itu adalah susu yang bercampur dengan darah karena dari apa yang paman lihat iritasi yang dialami lambung Namjoon sudah cukup lama. Lambungnya masih kosong saat terakhir kali ia mengkonsumsi susu, ditambah dengan pertahanan tubuhnya yang menurun jadi memperburuk kondisinya. Mulai saat ini kau harus lebih memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan kalian berdua. Paman tidak ingin kalian sakit, Seokjin-ah.'_

Seokjin mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai _blonde_ pucat Namjoon. "Kau sakit. Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

" _Hyung_ tahu kau sangat suka tidur. Tapi tidak di sini, kau tidak menyukai rumah sakit, 'kan?"

Seokjin hanya berbicara sendiri, suara lembutnya tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sang adik yang masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Makanya cepatlah bangun. _Hyung_ akan membawamu pulang."

Tatapannya menyayu, Seokjin berdiri mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Namjoon dengan sayang. "Jangan sakit lagi."

.

.

.

.

Ketika hendak merapikan poni rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan Seokjin mengerut, keningnya terasa nyeri. Lelaki cantik itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke toilet. Sesampainya di sana, Seokjin mencari cerin yang biasanya terdapat di toilet, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutup dahinya. Dan benar saja ada warna memar merah di sana. Seokjin meringis kecil, rasa sakitnya baru terasa sekarang. Ia cukup yakin memar itu berasal dari mana, tentu pada saat bertubrukan dengan pria yang tadi. Mungkin karena saking malunya sampai-sampai Seokjin tidak merasakannya sejak awal dan baru terasa sekarang.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga hilang." Gumamnya kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Destinasi selanjutnya adalah mini market yang terdapat di rumah sakit itu, sekalian ke taman rumah sakit yang dekat dari situ. Mungkin lebih baik menenangkan diri di sana sambil menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya. Seokjin sempat memberitahu teman dekatnya mengenai kondisi Namjoon dan mereka mengatakan akan datang sepulang sekolah nanti.

Seokjin membeli beberapa minuman kaleng, _snack_ untuk camilan, dan satu botol jus apel untuknya. Usai membayar belanjaannya seokjin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kursi yang setidaknya cukup untuk diduduki oleh dua orang dewasa. Tempatnya cukup strategis dengan pohon rindang yang meneduhinya.

Seokjin meletakkan kantong plastik belanjanya di sisi kursi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Nyaman, itulah yang dirasakan Seokjin saat ini, suasana tenang dan angin yang menerpa wajahnya sedikit membuatnya lebih tenang. Perlahan kedua mata bulatnya tertutup dengan kepala yang bersandar pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara berat khas pria membuat Seokjin yang menutup matanya terlonjak. Lelaki cantik itu dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya mengarah ke seseorang yang meminta ijin barusan. Awalnya Seokjin terdiam mengamati lelaki itu, hampir saja ia tidak mengenalinya karena lelaki itu telah melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya tadi. Lelaki itu ternyata tampan, sangat tampan dan matanya sipit. Rahangnya tegas dan kulit _tan_ nya sangat cocok dengan posturnya yang tegap berisi.

Ya. Orang yang berdiri di depan Seokjin adalah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Seokjin dapat mengingat model rambut dan pakaian yang di kenakan lelaki jangkung itu.

"A-ah, iya. Tentu saja boleh." Ucapnya mempersilahkan lelaki itu diikuti dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Seokjin, bahu keduanya bersentuhan dikarenakan ukuran kursi yang tidak begitu besar. Lelaki itu berdehem sedikit sebelum membuka pembicaraan dengan seokjin.

Lelaki itu menoleh, melihat seokjin yang meraba-raba keningnya sambil meringis. Belum sempat kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya keluar, mata sipitnya lebih dulu menangkap roma merah di kening putih mulus Seokjin.

"Keningmu." Serunya, mengundang perhatian Seokjin yang kini menoleh padanya. Wajah cantiknya terpampang jelas di mata lelaki asing itu. Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan helaian poni merah marun Seokjin hingga menampakkan memar merah di kening si cantik.

Seokjin terlalu gugup bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bereaksi, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja mengusap bagian keningnya yang memar.

"Ini salahku, apa sakit sekali?"

Sungguh suara lelaki itu sangat berat. Seokjin mengangguk kecil kemudian buru-buru menarik diri dari jangkauan lelaki itu. "I-iya tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti juga hilang." Ucapnya tergagap, pasalnya lelaki itu memandangnya lamat-lamat.

"Tunggu di sini." Perintah si lelaki asing lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya seokjin pergi saja, tapi kenapa ia malah masih menunggu dan duduk manis di tempatnya. Seolah perintah yang diucapkan oleh lelaki itu adalah mutlak dan Seokjin tidak mampu menolak.

Tidak lama setelah ia pergi, lelaki itu sudah kembali dengan membawa handuk dan wadah kecil berisi air hangat. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Seokjin juga bingung.

"Pakai ini, setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih baik." Seokjin melihat lelaki itu memeras handuk kecil dan menggulungnya rapi. Kemudian tengkuk Seokjin diraihnya.

Usapan pelana terasa hangat dikening Seokjin, mata bulatnya tidak berkedip sejak tadi akibat perlakuan lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya Seokjin sadar, ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini pada orang asing.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih _ahjussi_." Ucap Seokjin terbata, mengambil alih handuk kecil dari tangan lelaki itu.

Dahi lelaki itu mengerut. " _Ahjussi_?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau menyebutku apa tadi? _Ahjussi_?"

Seokjin mengangguk polos. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan tanpa Seokjin kira, lelaki itu tertawa hingga mata sipitnya membentuk garis.

"Haha. Ada-ada saja. Apa aku terlihat setua itu? Kurasa kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun. _Hm?_ " Lelaki itu menaik turunkan alisnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, dari seragam yang Seokjin kenakan.

Sementara Seokjin masih diam dan merutuki dirinya yang terlihat bodoh. Mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah, lelaki cantik itu jelas terlihat gugup.

"Hei, jangan gugup begitu. Aku bukan orang jahat."

"A-ah, maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah. Dan kurasa kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Seokjin. Margaku Kim."

Lelaki itu mengangguk sekali, lalu tersenyum. "Kim Seokjin, nama yang cantik." Dan pipi tembam Seokjin bersemu seketika.

"Aku Song Mino. Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ saja. Dan tentu itu hanya penawaran jika kau mau." Lanjutnya lagi yang di balas anggukan kecil dari Seokjin.

" _Ne, hyung._ ".

Setelahnya mereka berdua larut dalam percakapan ringan. Menceritakan kegemaran masing-masing termasuk alasan keberadaan mereka berdua di rumah sakit.

Bagi Seokjin, Mino adalah lelaki yang baik, dan mudah diajak berkenalan, tipe orang yang _easy going_. Dan selama ini belum ada yang mengatakan bahwa namanya cantik selain Namjoon. Sementara Mino diam-diam memuji Seokjin yang memang benar-benar mempesona. Bahkan lebih dari yang dilihatnya selama ini melalui lembaran foto. Lelaki tampan itu sama sekali tidak menyesal karena telah menerima tawaran ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku _coat_ nya. Sebuah _samrtphone_ dan benda kecil yang tidak terlihat jika hanya sekilas.

"Maaf karena sudah membuat keningmu memar."

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya cepat saat Mino tiba-tiba beranjak dari sisinya. Lelaki tampan itu merapikan sisi _coat_ nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Terima kasih untuk handuknya."

"Tentu." Mino mengangguk mantap. Mengarahkan tangan besarnya untuk mengacak surai merah marun Seokjin yang terasa sangat halus.

"Aku pergi."

"Ah, tunggu." Sergah Seokjin cepat, ia menunduk ke samping. Mengambil satu kaleng minuman yang dibelinya tadi. "Ini untukmu." Lalu memberikannya pada Mino.

"Ah, terima kasih." Mino tersenyum, dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari Seokjin.

"Sampai bertemu _lagi_ , cantik." Ucapan Mino terdengar sangat yakin kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Seokjin lagi. Usai mengucapkan itu ia memakai kacamata hitam yang menggantung di kerah bajunya kemudian berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih melihatnya dari balik punggung tegapnya.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk membuktikannya." Gumamnya sembari memasukkan sebuah plastik bening bersegel kecil yang berisi beberapa helai rambut ke dalam sakunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its Minoooooooo ~ yang penasaran sama laki-laki itu selamat sudah bisa tenang skrg/? Ganteng kaaan? :3 biarlah Seokjin cantik sama Mino dulu 'kan Namjoon masi sakit #dirajam

Ah iya, umur Mino dibuat lebih tua dari Seokjin di sini, tp cmn dikit kok cocok aja gitu :3

Many thanks buat yang masih nunggu ff ini sampai skrg, sy cinta kalian, sangat :'*


End file.
